Finally Free
by CATCFaddict
Summary: Annabella Stalon, a young girl about to go to Hogwarts, never saw any of this coming. A group of four people would forever change her life and help her break free from her shell with love and romance right under her nose all the while. O/C FLUFF & AUish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So to some this might look very familiar. That's cause I tweaked my other marauder story. I overhauled it. It was missing tons of detail that could have made it even more interesting. I also had a major story changing plot twist idea, so this is going to be very fun for both me and all of you. If you favorite or follow this, can you be so kind as to drop me a line in that beautiful "review" section. Thanks! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of August in Oxford, England and there were two people whom seemed to have a plan as to how to ring in the next month. The female looked to be no older then maybe eleven years old, if that, where as the male looked to be a bit older. She had icy blue almond shaped eyes, a petite figure that could possibly reach up to five foot three inches, and long brown hair reaching past her shoulders with a hint of a curl here and there.<p>

The boy whom was chasing her around the Thames river bank had to be eighteen and he looked very similar to the girl what with his icy blue almond shaped eyes, brown hair, his was short though and with a spike in the front of it that ran through the middle of his scalp. The difference between them that was most obvious was how much taller he was compared to her, this boy had to be around five feet and 9 inches with a tad bit more weight around his stomach area.

Wind rushing past her, making a whooshing sound in the ten year old females ears some sort of battle or fight had started between the two. Annabella Rose Stalon, or Anna to anyone who didn't want to be put on her bad list, stared daggers at her older brother, Rick whom was using his ten inch Rosewood with a unicorn hair cored wand to cast harmless charms at her.

"_Rictusempra_!"

"Rick!"

Her breath caught in her chest, the sensation getting stronger with every second he kept the spell holding on her. Many branches from trees getting crushed beneath her small feet Anna couldn't help but almost fall over.

"Stop it right now! That tickles!"

"_Tarantallegra_," she waved her right hand acting as if she we casting some sort of a spell or something which would impress any of her elders based on her age.

The young witch stood triumphantly watching as her eldest brother, Rick, motioned as if his legs were put under a spell that would cause him to dance like crazy. The ten year old girl was not yet allowed to use magic which was why her sibling only acted as if he were enchanted, it was a way to teach a spell without actually having it cast. They had come up with this system as soon as the youngster had received her acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to try and help prepare her for what lay in store for her.

"Nicely done Anna! I'm impressed with how fast your picking these spells out now, much more improvement then last week, Joe doesn't know what he's talking about, not teaching you anymore of these, ha! My little baby sister is going to Hogwarts tomorrow ready to kick some wizard butt," Rick put Anna in a head lock as they walked back toward the house, it would take them about ten minutes so she did everything she could, besides magic, to try and escape his grasp. The street lights were coming on at this point which would make it all the more difficult for the poor girl to succeed.

Finally getting released the child bit her lip, watching her gym shoes pick up a bunch of dirt as they passed over part of a field that was never cared for. Their home was in view at this point, Anna knew she would have to make what was on her mind come out quickly.

"I don't really want to use the spells you guys taught me for when I go to school, most of them seem like they can get me into a ton of trouble. Some of them even seem kind of mean."

Her eldest brother couldn't help but laugh and pulled her beside the backdoor before their mother could hear him, his voice only a little more than a whisper, "Listen here kiddo, Mom, dad, Joe, and I all love you. We want you to learn everything you possibly can when you're at Hogwarts but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. That's the whole reason we taught you those spells, well that and some Slytherin's can be real mean," as Rick continued on Anna didn't notice but he kept scratching the back of his head, he wasn't telling the whole story and to anyone a little older then her, they would know it at this point. "Joe just graduated so he won't be able to help you out. If you don't use them, that's fine, just promise me one thing, you won't forget any of them, okay?"

Anna nodded although very uneasily, "promise."

"Good now come on and lets go eat, remember like I told you, don't look mum in the eyes, she will have a fit if she finds out I was teaching you again. "

The porch door swung open not a second later and Joe, whom was a fresh out of Hogwarts grad, stepped out to greet them. This boy, whom shared the blue eyes and brown hair with Anna and Rick, stood over them at six foot three inches, seventeen years old, and very skinny. The porch light reflected in his blue wire rim framed glasses as his normally scrunched up nose got even more awkward looking.

"Oi you two! Moms pretty angry, wants to know where you took Ann this time, she's already figured you were teaching her more spells. Never actually seen his this angry before. That woman is livid." He carefully walked down the three steps that made up most of the porch and knocked a playful hand over his sisters scalp.

"That, just so you both know, is why I stopped when I did. I figured this day would come, and it does not look like it's going to be a pretty dinner."

A gulp could be heard between the silence between the three sibling, which had come from Anna, "she is going to have my head isn't she?"

Rick and Joe flanked her, one brother on each side, all siblings intertwined their arm's with the other's closest to them.

"Ann."

Joe looked to his left, and Anna to her right.

"Yeah?"

"Everything is going to work out fine. I promise."

The three of them were extremely close to one another despite that the boys were at Hogwarts for most of Anna's life but that just made the bond between them that much stronger. None of them would get hurt by anyone inside the family or out, without the other two having words with the offender later and the possibility of a black eye or broken bone.

"Annabella Rose Stalon! What have I told you about going off with your brothers and working on spells, you are not allowed sweetheart! If you were to do one single spell, even by accident, where it didn't need a wand movement, then your Hogwarts career would end before it even had the chance to start. Underage witches and wizards are not allowed to use magic outside of school, you know that," her mother was right in her face at this point her short and curly brown hair mixing in with Anna's shoulder length brown hair. The young witch hated when her mother got like this, it scared her which is what made her afraid to try almost anything that she had never done before.

Both Rick and Joe made to argue with her but their mother wouldn't have anything of it, "Not a word from either of you . I have heard what has got to be ever excuse or reason under the sun. Enough. She doesn't need to learn anything unnecessary anyway! She could hurt herself! Annabella, do you understand me? Never again!"

Anna nodded her hands wanting to clench into fists at her full name, "Right, I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you angry."

Her mother gave her a hug, "Now come on let's eat and then get you to bed. Big day tomorrow! My youngest's first day at school, aren't you excited my dear? Again the young one nodded, not sure how she felt anymore though tears were threatening to stream out of the corners of her icy blue eyes.

Dinner went by fairly quickly, almost nothing was said which was not unlike any other meal at the Stalon household but the air in the small dining room felt extremely tense. As usual her father was working late at the Ministry Of Magic, so he would not be home until the early hours of the next morning which would have been nice had her mother not scared her half to death. Anna had finished her meal before anyone else and had kept her head down, looking at her plate until she was excused.

"Thanks mum, I think I will just go to bed now, if that's alright."

When her mother nodded the ten year old took her dinner plate, cleaned it off and quickly made a run for her room. Once inside she put her back to the door and slid down it until her tailbone made contact with the floor. Head in her hands the poor girl was dreading Hogwarts, it would be a brand new place for her to deal with and she had never been away from her mother for more than a day, how she would survive the term was beyond the poor girl.

While settling herself into bed Anna could hear both her brothers yelling and screaming at their mother. They wanted nothing more than for Anna to lead a normal life but for some reason there elder was way too controlling and mollycoddling. Managing a smile, for she knew things would be better when her dad got wind of the situation, the youngster hit her pillow and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOORAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) Alright next chapter shouldn't take me as long to upload...but I must say its hard to take and add/edit something already written. please R&R! :) Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bit more dreary then most late summer days. The cloud cover was minimal but it was grey enough to make things outside look gloomy. Our young Anna was fast asleep in her medium sized bedroom on the west side of the house. Her lilac painted walls matched the purple colored comforter that was snug against her pajama clad body. Everything was very normal that morning from the ceiling to her hardwood floor, the only thing that was different were a huge handful of streams strewn throughout the area.<p>

At exactly 9 A.M. the first things that came into the girls vision were some purple, pink, and white balloons that had glitter on the inside and when she rolled over onto her right side, streamers fell off of her bed.

"What in Merlin's name," She asked out loud and as if it were there cue both Rick and Joe burst through her door yelling as loud as they could.

"Happy birthday Anna!"

They both walked over to hug their sister and she hugged them both back with much appreciation.

"I figured you guys probably forgot. Thanks! This is amazing! What, were you both waiting for me to wake up right outside in the landing?"

Joe ruffled up her hair, "No of course not Anna why ever would we do that? We just figured that our own little birthday surprise for our baby sister would be a nice last-hurrah for her. After all, we won't get to see you again until holiday. You have to leave in less than two hours if you want to catch the train. "

"Thanks, I almost forgot about that, oh well."

"Well come on then Anna. Don't be so glum. We got you some presents. We didn't bother wrapping them so..here."

Rick placed a small pocket sized book in her hands and Joe an oversized Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans box in the other. Quickly examining the book, for the now eleven year old knew she needed to get ready for the train soon. The book title that lay before her read, "Charms To Help In Sticky Situations."

"We figured we might as well send you on your way with a little reference book, just in case you might forget one of the useful spells we taught you. Might of had a couple in it that we hadn't even mentioned yet, so go ahead experiment."

She loved both gifts and felt she couldn't thank them enough, "Thanks guys, I really don't know what I am going to do without you or mom..never done anything like this before."

Another knock on the bedroom door and this time it was her father whom stood there proudly as Anna stared blankly at him. This man had short brown hair that was slowly escaping from his scalp, he was tall, lanky, blue eyed with glasses. One look at him and one could tell he had years of wizarding experience.

"Morning kiddo! Wake up and smell the coffee! We need to getcha to Kings Cross as soon as possible. Don't want you missing the Hogwarts Express, oh and I talked to your mother last night, I think she misunderstood what Rick was trying to do, she will get over it. I'm proud of you dear, keep it up!" He walked in only to high five her and then immediately left for the kitchen.

"What is going on? This day needs to slow down right now."

Her eldest brother handed her the purple messenger bag that was on the desk to the immediate right of them, "Very first day at Hogwarts? Ha! This isn't even the start of it little sis, it only gets faster from here."

"Great, just what I need to get me in a good mood, a day I won't even be able to wrap my head around," she spoke mostly to herself as Rick placed her brand new book inside of the bag.

Chocolate and cinnamon scents were wafting through the house as the three siblings entered the hallway and made their way down the stairs.

"Oh chocolate covered cinnamon cake, your fave Ann!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Rick frowned, "Cheer up, it won't be as bad or scary as you think, besides, didn't your muggle-well who we all thought was a muggle friend Casey get accepted as well? You haven't been able to hang out with her for ages!"

A smile formed on the juvenile witches face, "Merlin! Your right! This day isn't looking so bad after all."

"That's more like it. Now let's get some breakfast in you and make a run for the train."

* * *

><p>"Alrighty kiddo! This is it!"<p>

Her father knelt down and hugged her tightly trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes , "Make me proud love, make me proud."

Anna nodded, "Okay dad. I will try. Love you."

Her mother pushed past him panic set in on her face.

"Annabella! Make sure you write me as soon as you make it into whichever house's dormitory you get. I want to make sure you made it safe and sound, oh and make sure to shower every day, don't put off homework, you want to make a good impression-"

"She isn't seven years old mom, she can handle herself, really!"

Anna's mother franticly gave her a hug and ran off in tears, her husband trying to be consoling whilst chasing after her.

"Listen Ann."

Both boys knelt down on either of her sides.

"Don't worry about this, you are going to love it. No one will boss you around like mum does, you will have much more freedom. Do me a favor. I know you don't think you will use them, but at least try one of the spells? At least once? It will do you wonders, maybe you don't believe me, but it's true."

"I might, I don't know, they make me nervous."

"Just think about it!"

They all embraced in one last tight squeeze before the train whistle blew.

"All aboard!"

"We love you!"

The boys quickly walked off as not to get trampled by the students making a mad dash for their ride to the school.

Anna stood before the Hogwarts express, wide eyed, bewildered, and suddenly feeling a little twinge of fear when suddenly someone came up from behind and pushed her forward.

"Oi watch it you twa-Ohhh! Casey? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!"

The two witches took each other into a tight embrace, jumping in place, and squealed in delight before looking at one another.

Anna looked at the familiar face, her friend looked just as she had remembered a very petite girl with dirty blonde hair that went just past her ears, dark brown eyes that always reminded her of chocolate frogs, and a smile that could be seen from a mile away. They hadn't been around one another since Anna's mother had taken her out of primary school for fear that most of the other kids would bully her too much and later down the road it could possibly create a need for counseling. The girls couldn't be more ecstatic during their reunion.

"Casey, how are you! As nervous as I am?"

"Well, considering I don't have two brothers who both graduated from Hogwarts already, I would have to guess I am a tad more nervous then you. I have no idea what's going to happen today."

Anna laughed and took one side of her trunk into both hands, dragging it across the platform and up onto the train, "Aww come one, they hardly told me a thing, you know them, all I learned was a bunch of spells to help me out, not that I will ever use them, don't want to get into any trouble, you know?" She beamed triumphantly as she hadn't tripped over her own feet while maneuvering her belongings along the platform. Her clumsiness always seemed to mess things up for the girl, but not today.

Casey nodded while struggling to get her trunk into the train and began laughing nervously, "Yeah, I refuse to get myself into any mischief, don't want mum and dad to disown me."

"Where do we go? Uhm..."

The girls quickly scanned the bustling train cabin, shrugging in unison.

"Here this compartment should work."

As the girls sat down and made themselves comfortable Anna watched through the window as a beautiful brown haired, amber eyed boy hugged his parents goodbye and walked onto the train. The way he carried himself mesmerized her. She had never felt this way before, breath hitched, and heart racing not being able to understand her own emotion. The young witch was quickly brought back to reality when her nose hit the cold glass, her own breathe having fogged one section of it up completely. Sinking into the red upholstered bench that now matched the color of her face Anna let a couple of her hairs fall while her heart rate settled.

"Ann, you feeling alright? What's wrong?"

The young witch nodded as she shook herself back to reality using her shirt sleeve to wipe off the condensation from the tempered glass, "Yeah sorry Casey, just like I said, a tad bit nervous is all. No big deal." Scanning the train platform to try and find him again the eleven year old breathed a sigh of relief, Casey would never know what had really happened just then.

"I don't understand why you're so anxious, seriously it will all work out great once we get to the school, we will meet so many new people, learn so much, I for one am looking forward to it. "

"I know I'm just so used to having my family around, I just need to get used to it."

After a few hours had passed both children had actually fallen asleep tuckered out from the sweets from the snack cart and the catching up they had been doing.

"First years! Follow me!"

A loud male voice jolted Anna from her slumber, the smile that had been on her face whilst dreaming quickly faded. Wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth she nudged Casey, "Oi mate, I think we're here."

In fact when they looked around and saw no one in the surrounding area they quickly made their way outside. The cold night air burned Anna's cheeks as they stepped onto Hogsmeade's train platform, "Blimey its freezing!" Anna took her cloak and wrapped it around herself as tightly as possible.

A giant approached the girls with a dazzling smile, "Oi you lot, I thought everyone had gotten off the train by now. I'm sorry 'bout that. Come on this way to the boats!" Without another word the best friends were herded into the mass of new students. If at all possible Anna's face grew even more pale then it had been all day.

"Excuse me but what-"

Casey tried to ask the man whom had approached them with a question regarding what was going on but then suddenly a fleet of what looked to be enchanted paddle boats came into view. Many other children were already being directed into these interesting modes of transportation.

"I suppose they didn't tell you about this?"

Anna gulped so hard it was audible, "Nope. They know my fear of drowning, they wouldn't want to scare me...oh Merlin. I can't do this. No I will just go home now. That's fine. The train has to go back into London sometime."

Casey frowned and took her friends arms into a strong hold keeping them in place, "Come on now. One foot after another. Right into the boat. You can do it. Look they move by themselves, you will be fine." She had never seen her act like this before, sure they only knew each other through their primary school days but it was enough to tell her this wasn't right. "Come on we can do this together. I won't let go. Promise."

A boy with long black hair that seemed to cover portions of his face laughed as Anna tried to steady herself while sitting down. Her feet tentatively skimmed the boats floor.

"Deep breathe! 3, 2, and 1."

Then finally Anna huddled herself into the corner of the row boat feeling fear like none other she had felt before.

"Great you did it!"

Casey beamed while sitting down next to her best friend.

"Scared of a boat ride? Aww come on no one has fallen into the lake and drowned in about, oh I don't know, maybe five years?"

A girl with red hair and fiery green eyes glared at the boy shoving him away from her side, all the while Anna squeaked and drover her nails into the sides of Casey's robes.

"Sev, why do you have to be so rude? she's obviously frightened, lay off her!"

The new girl gave both the terrified Anna and comforting Casey a smile, "Everything will be fine. Don't listen to my friend Severus over here. He likes to rile people up like that all the time."

"I prefer Snape thank you very much Lily."

"Right, sorry, Snape. Personally I think he should apologize but I know he won't, hardly ever does for anything."

Before a response could be given some very loud shouting and laughter came from the boat two paces away from them.

"Oh bullocks," Anna shouted covering herself with the Hogwarts cloak on her person, she knew she was about to die.

Seconds later and a massive tidal wave drenched Severus Snape all the while a boy with curly brown hair was high fived by another boy whom had messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses. Everything had happened so quickly it was difficult to keep track of things and it only made Anna more squeamish.

"Ha ha now that's what I am talking about man! Way to go!"

Snape glared at the other kids and swore under his breath, all the while Lily stared in disbelief, "Seriously? What in Merlin's name wrong with you children? Lay off and get a life." With a wave of her wand the greasy haired boy was dry once again.

"Is it over?"

Anna squeaked very softly, while sneaking a peak over the hem of her clothing.

That's when all of the boats anchored against some large rocks that helped support Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every child in the areas eyes lit up with wonder and delight. The castle was massive, delightful, and menacing in its own way.

While the children all walked into the castle in a single file line Hagrid took the two boys responsible for the boat mishap off to the side and from the looks of it, gave them a detention before they had even been sorted into a house.

The entire Great Hall was dead silent as all of the first years were guided in by Professor McGonagall in through the entrance hall doors and all the way to the staff table where a single sitting stool was placed with a hat resting on top.

"What's that," Casey whispered anxiously while wringing her hands.

"That's the sorting hat, it decides which house we get into," Anna whispered back all while McGonagall stared at both the girls with a stern expression.

The headmaster, whom the first years had just come to know as Dumbledore stood, "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts school. Now if everyone could please pay attention, all of our new students will now be sorted into their houses."

This process took a while but in the end Casey was sorted into Huffelpuff and Anna into Gryffindor, along with the amber eyed boy she had seen on the train. Lucky for the girls, both house tables were right next to each other so they could sit and chat while eating, however Anna's sights were still on the mysterious boy from the train. During the conversation the friends were having Anna couldn't help but notice the red headed girl from earlier smiling at her.

"Excuse me for a minute Casey."

Anna turned her attention to the other girl, smiling right back, "Hi! Your name was, Lily? Right?"

The red headed nodded happily, "Uh huh. Lily Evans. I think your name was Anna Stalon, right?"

Anna also nodded, "Yep that's me. Are you excited about being here? Thanks for the help on the boat by the way."

Lily frowned, "Yes and no, my best friend, Snape, just got sorted into Slytherin, so that's kind of a bummer. We used to spend all the time we could together and now I think we are on opposite sides of the castle house wise."

"Slytherin eh?"

Anna had heard many stories about each house and what they meant in most cases for the witch or wizard whom came out of them.

"Oh wow, that's tough. My best friend-"

She pointed to a now sour looking Casey.

"She got sorted into a different house to, but we can all make due, I hope. Right?"

Lily waved to Casey, "Nice to finally meet you."

The only response she got was a curt, "yeah."

A few hours had passed and to Anna and Casey's dismay they had to part for the evening.

"Okay, meet me here first thing tomorrow for breakfast!"

"Of course mate, wouldn't think to sit near anyone else! This actually isn't so bad! We made it! We're here at Hogwarts." Anna smiled to herself as she was escorted into her dormitory by Gryffindor's head girl. This was all the start of something new and exciting, she could feel it. Something was different inside of her but just how much would or already had changed, she would soon find out.


End file.
